Talk:The Beast Within
Testimonial and Information Total Damage Dealt: 1955. He gave up after this. Thankfully...Cause I didn't have anything left afterwards. The amount of damage that I needed to deal for victory seems to be between 1707 and 1955 My Race: Hume My HP: 1152 My MP: 544 My Level: 70 My strategy: 1. Forgot my Sleep Potions (Was worrying) 2. Remembered my Yagudo Drink and Sanction Refresh (Something at least) 3. Gear: Leech Scimitar, Tortoise Shield, Millefleurs Sachet, Cobra Unit Cap, Chivalrous Chain, Avenger's Earring, Heim's Earring, Magus Jubbah, Pallas's Bracelets, Garrulous Ring, Ecphoria Ring, Bushido Cape, Potent Belt, Cobra Unit Subligar, and Marine F Boots. 4. Spellset: Head Butt, Bludgeon, Metallic Body, Uppercut, Frost Breath, Mandibular Bite, Death Scissors, Frenetic Rip, Refueling, Hysteric Barrage, Zephyr Mantle, Cocoon, Self-Destruct, and Flying Hip Press. 5. Buffed with Refueling, Metallic Body, Zephyr Mantle. Rested MP. Ran closer, buffed with Cocoon, used Yagudo Drink. 6. Battle began at maximum range for Frost Breath. Drew Sword. Cast Frost Breath (291), slammed on my Flying Hip Press Macro until he was in range to cast quickly. He stripped most of my blinks while Flying Hip Press was casting. Flying Hip Press (349) 7. Chain Affinity - Hysteric Barrage (457) 8. Azure Lore (Sword hit for 4) 9. Frenetic Rip (249), Death Scissors (356), Mandibular Bite (249) 10. Claim Victory and access to post-level-70. My HP: 132 My MP: 52 His Remaining HP: Maybe 20% Total Damage Dealt: 1955 Before I ever cast Frenetic Rip, he had already landed Radiant Breath, but it was luckily resisted down to 262 damage. His HP pool is massive. His Smite of Rage also landed hard for 226. Mind you, he had already also used Azure Lore. Be aware! His melee attacks this time were especially sick ranging from 123 to 175 without criticals. He never got a weapon skill off. --Storme 06:55, 14 November 2008 (UTC) * TARU lvl: 70 max HP: 824 max mp: 733 Killed Raubahn in 4mins without a single HP lost; without using a sinlge item excluding food. Spells used were Cocoon, Uppercut(for att bonus), Refueling, Sandspray(thought it'd help nerf his acc, never used it), Head Butt, Cannonball, Diamondhide, Frenetic Rip, Frost Breath, Asuran Claws, Regurgitation, Zephyr Mantle, Death Scissors and lastly Hysteric Barrage. Equipment was fairly simple. I'm cheap and don't like wasting a whole lot of money. Full AF, Ifrit's Blade, standard rings, earrings, Jester cape, qiqirn stash+1, spike necklace, and bibiki shell. Nothing fancy nothing too horribly expensive. As for the fight I entered used squid sushi, no particular reason just what I had on me, put diamondhide, zephyr mantle, and refueling on me and rested mp back to full. Got close enough to Raubahn which is just before water's edge used Burst Affinity > Azure Love > Frost Breath. Was lucky enough to have it succeed. Quickly followed that with Regurgitation to bind him. That also landed with azure love still active. He was bound so casted Cocoon. Engaged and ran in and spammed spells. Cycled through Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, Death Scissors, Cannonball and Headbutt. Raubahn was lucky and was able to get Head Butt on me but stoneskin ate it up so took no dmg only stunned. I was too excited I forgot all about Chain Affinity didn't even use it. My spells were doing 200-340dmg. I killed him with 824 hp and 154 mp left. Raubahn missed Savage Blade thanks to blink, I never got enough tp to even use a WS, and most importantly no items used. Saved me a lot of money those "guides" want you to spend for this fight. I will accept the idea that this was a lucky fight but all G5 fights are luck based. --Azhrein 00:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Level Requirement Verification flag added to the level requirement. Every other job has a requirement of 66+? Why is blu only 50+? Someone make a mistake and nobody's changed it yet? --Krelina 17:16, 28 October 2008 (PST) Ripped testimony? I just tried this quest last night, and when I traded in my testimony, it didn't rip. I lost, and when I home pointed, the testimony was still in my inventory, so you don't lose it when you trade it in to the Burning Circle. The article specifically mentions it rips, but I still have mine. - Sabishii 09:25, 7 December 2006 (EST) It works like BCNM orbs; you don't lose the item, but you can't use it a second time. Testimony "ripping" is just a figure of speach, it only means you can't use it again. --Strifey 09:37, 7 December 2006 (EST) Damn, I just tried using it to find out that you're right. Now I need to find people to take me hunting for them again ;_; Sabishii 15:21, 9 December 2006 (EST) Added a note about that to the walkthrough, because it could be confusing. --Socrates 14:35, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Also note that it specifically says it rips when you enter the battlefield. --Azulmagia 15:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) HA! I just tried this again after 4 years. I failed like 9 times or something stupid like that 4 years ago. I beat Maat with DRK after giving up, but I finally tried again for fun and revenge. I beat the snot out of him so easily at 75. Ate squid sushi. Buffed up with 100% TP with opo and sleep potions. Diamondhide, Zephyr Mantle, Cocoon, Regen drink, Yagudo drink. Ran in, opened with Frost Breath for 355, hit him with a sword hit Chain Affinity, Expiacion (298), Vertical Cleave (607) for Darkness (which was resisted, only did 65 damage) I got hit with Frost Breath for 172 damage on myself (it broke my stoneskin), so I used Actinic Burst and hysteric barrage for 415 damage and that finished him off. I think I did over the 70% or so damage you need to do to him, because he totally disappeared before the ending cutscene started, and usually he just stands there I think. Gonna youtube the FRAPS video I made of it in the morning ^^b Now I'm "Master of Ambition" --Sabishii 06:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Here is the video I made, for informational purposes for those who want to try him for fun. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-JcHnjGUbs --Sabishii 18:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hecatomb Wave among other things I did this and went unsuccessful several different times. I'm not sure if I was just incredibly unlucky or what but the 2nd to last time I fought him was when I get hit with Savage Blade. It was something around 3 months before I decided to farm another test and go try again. I had messed around with soloing for a bit and thought I'd use what I learned vs Raubahn. I went in with a Yag Drink, Persikos au Lait, Opo-Opo Necklace + Sleeping Potions and Icarus Wing. It's probably safter to have more MP recovery items though. I popped the sleeping potions to get 100tp and then popped a yag and buffed myself with Metallic Body, Cocoon and Zephyr Mantle. I went forward and used Frost Breath followed by Azure Lore and used Hecatomb Wave. I followed up with Vorpal Blade to Hysteric Barrage for Detonation and used my Icarus Wing. By this time he had also used Azure Lore. A 2nd Vorpal Blade after Detonation made Scission (i think. it made some sc though) which wasn't something I expected. After a Head Butt, Sickle Slash and Frenetic Rip he had given up. He had barely done any damage to me whatsoever and I think it was due to the blind from Hecatomb Wave (Cause it sure wasn't from my crappy evasion, I was in full AF). I'm not sure if anyone else has tried it, but it seems pretty potent. After he Azure Lored every other fight against me I got hit with a 300+ Bludgeon and then a 300+ Weaponskill (except the time he used Savage Blade). This time his ws was the only thing that did any real damage. (He used Seraph Blade and it did 300ish) Luck plays a role in this fight for sure. This fight is definitely luck based. The first time I fought Raubahn he used radiant breath twice on me, catching me completely by surprise. Second time I fought him the only spells I saw him use were frenetic rip, healing breeze, and geist wall, giving me an easy win. I think my using frost breath to open was a contributing factor, but nevertheless, his choice of spells is a deal breaker, just plan for the worse and hope he goes easy on you. --Omegapirate2000 07:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Testimony Update Was working on getting the testimony for this quest and was surprised to find it dropped off of a Mamool Ja Savant. Additionally, the testimonies appear to be 3 use now. After trading it to the Jade Sepulcher the game gave a message similar to "The testimony is starting to show signs of wear (2 uses left)" I then had the displeasure of confirming they are usable 3 times...